Chronic pain is a major contributor to disability and is the cause of an untold amount of suffering. The successful treatment of severe and chronic pain is a primary goal of the physician with opioid analgesics being preferred drugs.
Until recently, there was evidence of three major classes of opioid receptors in the central nervous system (CNS), with each class having subtype receptors. These receptor classes were designated as μ, δ and κ. As opiates had a high affinity to these receptors while not being endogenous to the body, research followed in order, to identify and isolate the endogenous ligands to these receptors. These ligands were identified as enkephalins, endorphins and dynorphins.
Recent experimentation has led to the identification of a cDNA encoding an opioid receptor-like (ORL1) receptor with a high degree of homology to the known receptor classes. This newly discovered receptor was classified as an opioid receptor based only on structural grounds, as the receptor did not exhibit pharmacological homology. It was initially demonstrated that non-selective ligands having a high affinity for μ, δ and κ receptors had low affinity for the ORL1. This characteristic, along with the fact that an endogenous ligand had not yet been discovered, led to the term “orphan receptor”.
Subsequent research led to the isolation and structure of the endogenous ligand of the ORL1 receptor. This ligand is a seventeen amino acid peptide structurally similar to members of the opioid peptide family.
The discovery of the ORL1 receptor presents an opportunity in drug discovery for novel compounds which can be administered for pain management or other syndromes modulated by this receptor.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.